Boudica Banes (Cossack09)
Boudica Sian Banes (b. 19 February 1983) was a Pure-born witch and the youngest daughter of Mr. Llywelyn Banes and Mrs. Sharon Banes, both of whom were Ministry workers in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the British Ministry for Magic. Boudica was raised under the knowledge of the existence of magic, before she was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and transformed into a werewolf. In the knowledge of her lycanthropy, her family abused, bullied and neglected her, until she eventually transformed and killed them all. Orphaned, homeless and terrified, Boudica travelled the entire country to find a home that would accept her, but underwent abuse, discrimination and extrication from society at every turn for her lycanthropy, until she was finally accepted under the roof of the Weasley family at the Burrow. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992, at the same time as the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened by the Heir of Slytherin and attacks began. Burdened by the incompetence of Gilderoy Lockhart, and the pressure of being discovered, she underwent extreme stress which made her more aware of how dangerous she was. Later on, Boudica gradually became a compassionate, courageous, independent and strong girl, and even becoming a pivotal member of Dumbledore's Army. She would be a participant during the Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts, and would also be responsible for the progression of the Werewolf Rebellion against Fenrir Greyback, during which she would significantly decimate the organisation of the werewolf who changed her. She would finally face Greyback in combat during the Battle of Hogwarts, during which she finally managed to get her revenge on him. After the Second Wizarding War ended, she was finally accepted by wizarding society, and she became a reporter for the Quibbler. Biography Boudica Banes was born as the youngest daughter to two members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Llywelyn and Sharon Banes, in Riwbina, South Wales. She was the youngest daughter, but also she was ignored by her parents at first, since they were extremely busy with their work, and her other sisters irresponsibly ignored her and spent their lives enjoying themselves. As a result, a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback managed to break into the house and attacked Boudica, biting her on the arm. The bite infected her and she became a werewolf. During the next few years, her family discovered her lycanthropy despite her unhealthily constant attempts at concealing it. Her parents ignored and avoided communication with her in general, and her sisters encouraged their friends to throw stones at her, under the pretence that she was simply a freak. One day, her father even had the gall to cast a curse at her, that night during her transformation into a werewolf, her family led a street-wide attempt to kill her. During the ensuing carnage, she savagely killed her entire family and attacked the locals, biting seven people in doing so. These seven would be put under Ministry arrest and observation following the attack. Homeless and traumatised by the fact that she was personally responsible for the deaths of her family, she travelled the United Kingdom in desperate hopes of finding a home for herself. At every turn, she was rejected and cast out for her lycanthropy and forced to conceal her own identity from others so that, at the next turn she made, she was not obstructed and didn't get a reputation. She couldn't even find refuge at the Leaky Cauldron when she attempted to find a room and a group of ministry officials were also visiting - she even recognized them because her father was friends with them. One day, when she was ten years old, Molly Weasley encountered her chewing a muddied loaf of bread in an alley, and took her as an adopted daughter. She was made fully aware of Boudica's lycanthropy, but accepted her nonetheless. The Weasley family entirely accepted her for what she was, but they kept that a secret from the rest of the Wizarding World because Arthur Weasley, who worked for the Ministry, would probably lose his job or lose favour at work if it was discovered he was harbouring a werewolf. Understanding that she would have to keep a low profile, Boudica almost never left the Burrow, and when she transformed she deliberately ventured into the woods around the Burrow - Fred once commented that Boudica seriously sorted out a rat problem they one had. Hogwarts Years First Year Boudica Banes attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992 when she was eleven years old, and when Harry Potter first encountered her she struck him as both isolated and, in some way, frightened. When she boarded the Hogwarts Express, she shared a cabin with Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, with whom she was already familiar with having lived with her for several years already. When the train started, she was harangued by another girl named Mary Hamilton, who taunted her appearance. Boudica, though withdrawn at first, confronted her and even dared to produce her wand. Cockily, Mary drew her own wand and warned Boudica that she already knew some spells - however, Boudica surprised her by accidentally casting a Stinging Jinx into her stomach. While Mary was vomiting all over her cubicle, Boudica was calmed by Ginny, and when confronted Mary lied that she'd cast it upon herself. When she took part in the Sorting Ceremony, she was called to be Sorted and the Hat speculated that there was a powerful shadow wrapped around her heart - Boudica feared that the Sorting Hat would reveal her lycanthropy, but to her surprise it announced she be put in Gryffindor House. She joined Gryffindor House's table and befriended two girls named Vivian and Celia Dusk, and a boy named Colin Creevey. Immediately friends, Boudica saw Mary be sorted into Slytherin and cast a scathing look at Boudica. Boudica reflected that she'd looked prettier recovering from the Stinging Jinx. In the Gryffindor Common Room, Boudica played Wizard's Chess with Ginny and stalemated, and started trying to socialise with the other girls. She was nervous, but she proved to be able to make friends with some of the others, whilst Ginny speculated that it wasn't making friends that she was afraid of, but making friends that she was in danger of harming in the full moon. During her first days, she proved to excel at Transfiguration and could transform her schoolbooks into a flock of little green birds. In potions, Mary swapped an ingredient for an explosive, and as a result the potion exploded and transformed her hair into a mess of black snakes, and Snape managed to untransfigure her. Throughout her classes, her nervous mentality prompted Ginny to help her several times, especially in Charms where she accidentally set a bookcase on fire. However, she quickly repaired her rocky start with Charms by levitating one of the globes and use them to bowl down a bookcase, then rearranging the books to their original state. Boudica, however, was stymied during her first full moon at school, and opted to run into the Forbidden Forest to transform. When she did, she disturbed the centaur colony and took three arrows from them when they fought her off. She got to the lake and fished there for the rest of the night, until she returned to the castle just before dawn. During Defence Against the Dark Arts, Boudica proved to be extremely excited, because she would be able to learn how to properly defend herself against inevitable hate that would come if her lycanthropy was discovered: she was disappointed to the point of being insulted when Gilderoy Lockhart proved to be beyond incompetent, idiotic and ignorant to his own faults. Boudica's disgust made her even more paranoid and she even refused to speak to some people at times. Eventually, Boudica found entertainment during the Duelling Club, in which Lockhart was both humiliated by his own grandiosity by Professor Snape. Boudica re-encountered Mary in the Transfiguration Courtyard, when she tried to prevent Mary from bullying a trio of other First Years. Mary, angry at being interrupted by someone who had previously injured her, attacked Boudica with a Leg-Locker Jinx, but Boudica pounced out of the way and cast a Disarming Charm, which missed, and Mary struck back with a Body-Bind curse which Boudica accidentally deflected into Percy Weasley, paralysing him. Both of them, for instigating the duel, received detention under Professor Snape, and during the detention they traded barbs with one another, until Snape coldly separated them with a Muffliato ''charm. Professor McGonagall chided Boudica for underaged duelling with another pupil, but then marvelled that she'd been able to properly cast a Disarming Charm. She then notices marks on her body from the centaur's arrows that she'd been unable to heal, and reveals she knows that Boudica is a werewolf. Boudica is, at first, violently afraid, but McGonagall calms her down and explains that she will make certain arrangements for Boudica to approach in the event of her transformations. She brought Boudica to the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor and instructed her to come there every full moon, and nobody would be able to hear her because the Room is technically in a separate plane of existence. Over the course of the next year, she went there for her transformations, and was calmed by the fact that her disturbances were not heard by anyone, and that the Room gave her a huge forest to rage through and, when she returned, she did not sustain any injuries or cuts that would be considered distinctive so that she would be discovered. When Slytherin's monster started petrifying other students, she considered hunting down the monster in wolf form and destroying it, but understood that she had no idea what the monster was and knew that it would only lead to her being discovered. She spent several days before Christmas with Vivian and Celia, having snowball fights with them by levitating huge heaps of snow and hurling them at one another. Mary made several attempts at antagonising her, but failed to do so because she didn't like the idea of fighting outnumbered against someone who had friends of her own. During Christmas, Boudica spent her time with the Weasleys and received a broomstick from Ginny for Christmas. Ginny began to teach Boudica to fly, and at first she was an erratic flyer but got the hang of it after overcoming her brief fear of heights. Boudica was devastated when she heard that Colin Creevey had been petrified, and over the course of the year she clung on to both Vivian and Celia, under the determination to keep them close from being attacked by the monster. During Divination, Boudica proved to be uncannily skilled one day and delved deep into reading crystal balls, until she saw herself in werewolf form, attacking a throng of screaming pupils. When she looked away she suffered a seizure and was sent to the Hospital Wing, where she spent the rest of the month recovering. Vivian visited her and she refused to divulge what she'd seen in the crystal ball, even under duress. When the monster of the Chamber of Secrets was vanquished by Harry Potter, Boudica was one of those who applauded him in the Great Hall at the end of the year. She was seen on the Hogwarts Express later on, playing Exploding Snap with Celia and a recovered Colin Creevey. Second Year During the summer before her second year, Boudica bought herself an eagle owl she named Phantom, and she spent the rest of the summer teaching herself to fly in order to distract herself from the prophecy she saw. During one match, she actually outflew Ginny across London. When she went on to the Hogwarts Express, she reunited with Vivian, who explained that her sister had been hospitalised due to dragon-pox and that they had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, thanks to the dismissal of Gilderoy Lockhart, which Boudica was thrilled to hear about. Boudica's journey to Hogwarts was sidetracked when Dementors stopped the train and boarded, searching for Sirius Black. A Dementor attacked Boudica and she experienced a deep, terrifying flashback of her family's murder, and flew into a wolfish rage, accidentally punching Ginny across the face before the Dementor retreated. Rendered slightly mute from the attack, Boudica told Professor McGonagall about it when they arrived and she consulted Albus Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Boudica was faced again with Mary Hamilton, who now had a trio of girls as sidekicks to back her up - Finn, Cray and Beatrice. There was a tense confrontation, in which the two of them traded barbs and Mary used her sidekicks to dare Boudica into making a move against her, but Boudica challenged her again, pointing out that her parents would adore the fact that she'd got human shields to back her up. The confrontation was broken up just as they were drawing wands when Percy stood between them, pompously ordering Boudica to move along or risk losing points (Even though he had no right or authority to do so). During the course of the year, Boudica thrived in class, excelling more at Potions to such an extent that even Snape refrained from insulting her. Boudica lost complete faith and respect for Divination, refusing to discuss it with anyone because of the prophecy she'd witnessed. She took to flying Phantom around the school, and even training her to catch mice. Whenever Boudica transformed, she ordered Phantom to fly to Hogsmeade and stay there, because otherwise the owl followed her constantly. However, her transformations became even more intense when she experienced a nightmare that involved the prophecy she'd seen, and the transformation she had minutes later on that full moon was violent and she took to scarring herself in the Room of Requirement sometimes. During Defence Against the Dark Arts, Boudica impressed Professor Lupin with her view on how half-bloods or half-breeds are viewed by others. During one lesson, she learned they were about to practise on Boggarts, which she knew to be manifestations of a person's fear. She didn't want anyone to see what her fear was, for fear that it would show her status as a werewolf, but in reality her Boggart transformed into five strewn corpses (Boudica's family), and she cast a Riddikulus ''charm that turned the corpses into string puppets that then danced in front of her, entertaining the rest of the class. Boudica was volunteered by Fred Weasley to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and made for a substitute Chaser because of her exceptional agility and strategic instinct. She proved to be highly skilled at her position and even Oliver Wood respected her talent. She even admitted that she felt free while flying, because her life was fully in control. In her spare time, the only thing she appeared to want to do was train, to such an extent that people thought she was just as mad about Quidditch as Oliver Wood. In reality, she was desperately seeking a distraction from her fear of discovery. During one transformation, when the teachers started patrolling the school, Boudica was waylaid from going to the Room of Requirement and, pressured, went to the Forbidden Forest. There, she encountered a transformed Professor Lupin and the two of them, indifferent to one another's similarities, fought through the Forest, leaving vicious scars along their bodies. A few days afterwards, Professor Lupin visits her and says he knows she is a werewolf, since their encounter confirmed it, along with the scars along her body that he sees right now. He tells her about how Fenrir Greyback bit him and turned him into one, which surprises her because Greyback did the same to her as well. Lupin makes a promise with her - he will not reveal her lycanthropy and compromise her stability and education, if she doesn't do the same and compromise his ability to teach. Boudica agrees because she knows Lupin is a very competent teacher and she wants to learn. She finds, later on, that she feels less stressed and less paranoid, now that she's revealed her identity to someone and gotten a beneficial situation out of somebody who understands how she feels. However, this happiness subsided when she discovered, a few months later, that Lupin had been removed from office after people discovered he was a werewolf. She lamented that she, and the school, was losing a competent teacher. She was one of the people to farewell Lupin on his way out, and he wished her luck with her future at Hogwarts. Physical Appearance Boudica is painfully thin, almost like a ferret, with a mane of curly ruby-red hair that laps around her like an actual lion's mane. She has deep green eyes and wire-thin eyebrows set in a permanent look of severe concern. Her skin is rather pale, and she has no freckles or lines, but underneath her clothes there are permanent scars and bruises from when her family abused her. Despite her very thin frame, she is extremely fast and hard to catch on foot, both during and outside of her lycanthropy. As a werewolf, she appears to have grown considerably larger than her human form. She has brown and black fur, and her eyes are frightening blue. Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills ''TBA Category:Werewolves Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:1983 births Category:Red Hair Category:Wizards Category:Living people